sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Song
History Jenny was born in Aztec Times to Coxcoxtli, the ancestor of all Aztec Emperors and King of Culhuacan(A city-state), and Chalchuihtlicue. Chalchuihtlicue met him when he and his servants were at a river fishing. She came up to him and he was attracted to her. He soon began to see the goddess secretly. Soon Chalchuihtlicue became pregnant and left. 9 months later a baby was on his door step. He did not want the child so her put the basket in the river and the baby floated down the river till a Nagual named Carmen Song found her. She named the child Genovefa Song. The Nagual sensed the demigod in the child, so she trained Jenny on how to fight and survive. She also taught her about the gods. Jenny grew up becoming even more prettier her mother, Carmen, would say. She attracted many boys. Carmen would give Jenny anything she wanted, and Jenny soon became spoiled. One night when she was 15, her father, not knowing she was his daughter, took her away and forced himself upon her many times. She eventually became pregnant. The king then let her go. Carmen found her in the woods. Carmen was so upset. Then a woman rose from the river. It was Chalchuihtlicue. Also a woman rose from the Earth. It was Toci. Chalchuihtlicue told her that Jenny was her daughter. Jenny was surprised. Carmen then explained how she found Jenny. Chalchuihtlicue also told Jenny that the king was her father. Jenny was so surprised and upset. Toci then asked if she would want to become a warrior. Jenny said she would after the birth of the child. 9 months later, Javier was born, but died soon after. Jenny then joined the warriors. Jenny roomed the world with them for many years. During this time she changed her name to Genevieve. She eventually found love and left the group along with many others. The man she fell in love with was Jordan Carters, another demigod, a son of Huitzilopochtli. They went to camp together and lived there in the camp till they were 18. They were still together so they got married. A couple years later they both earned spots on the council. Gallery Felicity_0_M.jpg Felicity_1_M.jpg Felicity_2_M.jpg Felicity_3_M.jpg Felicity_4_M.jpg Felicity_5_M.jpg Felicity_6_M.jpg Felicity_8_M.jpg Felicity_15_M.jpg Felicity_13_M.jpg Felicity_11_M.jpg Powers and Abilities Offensive *Her children has the ability to manipulate water and summon a weapon out of it. The larger it is, the more they is drained. *Her children have the ability to induce love into others making them do their bidding for a short period of time. *Her children can summon a huge flood which washes away anyone in its path. The conjurer will be vulnerable and stunned for a short period of time. Defensive *Her children can sent a wave of chaste love turning a person into their ally for a short period of time. *Her children can purify a weapon of violence with water causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. However, this can only be used on a weapon once. *Her children can condense water vapour in the air summoning a mist or a fog depending on the caster's ability at that time. Passive *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can innately breathe underwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children are innately powerful during full moon and in the water. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children are able to summon an air bubble underwater. *Chalchiuthlicue's children will always be dry even when they are in contact with water. Supplementary *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can communicate with animals in the freshwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can turn salt-water into freshwater. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children can boil and freeze water with their minds. *Chalchiuhtlicue's children have the ability to water-travel allowing them to meld into water. However, the further the distance, the more it is drained. Leadership Powers *Chalchiuhtlicue's children in rare cases are able to dissolve themselves into pure water and manipulate the body. In this form, they are intangible and will not be harmed by any weapon. They can use their powers to full extent. However, the user will lose their form and will be extremely tired. Traits *Chalchiuhtlicue's children retain their youthful beauty until the age of twenty. *Her children are quite sensitive and emotional. Personality Jenny is basically a stereotypical rich woman. She is spoiled and thinks she is better than everyone. She is still very smart. If she gets to know you she will lighten up and become this funny and nice woman, but otherwise she probably doesn't like you. Possessions A bow and arrow, daggers, throwing knives, and a sword. Relationships Category:Characters Category:CARPW Characters Category:Female Category:Leadership Category:Single Category:Straight Category:Major Category:Demigod Category:Deleted Characters